As the complexity and processing speed of logic circuits increase, they consume more power and hence more energy. As a result, managing the power consumption of logic circuits has become of significant importance. However, traditional techniques for managing logic circuit power consumption have generally exhibited various limitations.
For example, deactivation conditions of various components of a circuit may be determined, but there is a trade-off between the power reduction in the original circuit and the power consumption of the additional logic necessary to implement the deactivation condition. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.